Kallet's struggle for Law
by linkinparkjm77
Summary: *the beginning sucks. just start reading from chapter 6.* Kallet (17) and has managed to go to the Grand Line and the New World. At one point though she has to go back for the sake of her best friend; Axel. When they finally reach the North Blue, and meet a talking pirate bear, things take a sharp turn. LawXoc rated M now for because of chp. 9
1. Chapter 1

"You guys should already know by now that you don't need to worry about me" she said to the two.

"Look Kallet, it's not that we're worried about you. . . . . Were just worried about the kid" the three looked down at the kid. He was only ten and bottom line was that he needed to be returned to his home. He was taken by the marines when he was only five and along their road to the New World they managed to save him.

"Don't offend me. I think I'm old enough to be capable of taking care of a ten year old kid" Kallet responded with a serious face. She crossed her arms and continued "tomorrow morning I'm taking Axel back to his family. I know the North Blue is a long way from here but I think five years apart from his family is enough. It shouldn't take me longer than six months to get there." She looked at Axel; he was sleeping so calmly in his bed. "I expect that the two of you would understand that he at least has parents, a family, waiting for him." She looked back at Ace and Katara.

"Ace, you know that talking her out of this is impossible," Katara said as she smiled at him and he looked back at her. They knew that she could do it. Kallet was 17 and could easily survive the grand line. Ace looked at Axel and then at Kallet. Ace let out a sigh.

"Fine, we'll drop you two off a Sabaody and you take care of the rest." Ace then paused and looked at Kallet right in the face. "Just take care of the ship…..please." Ace responded with a worried face.

"No promises" Kallet responded with a smirk. She then started getting everything ready for the next day. Ace managed to get a ship from Whitebeard with a smaller one onboard. They stocked up on food, water, medicine and all the necessary equipment for Kallet to make it all the way to the North Blue.

The next day Kallet, Axel, Ace and Katara along with a group of five of Whitebeard's men set sail for Sabaody Archipelago. They crossed the Red Line and once they got there Kallet started to say her farewells.

"Well I guess this is good bye for now" she said to Katara and Ace. She went up to Katara and felt uncomfortable when Katara gave her a big hug. After Kallet was let go she went up to Ace "I expect that you take care of her" she winked at him and nudged his arm. Katara overheard Kallet and looked away as she blushed. Ace saw her blush and a small smile came upon his face and looked down. Kallet sighed, looked over at Katara and then back to Ace. "You guys are so conspicuous." Kallet started walking toward the small ship that was somehow supposed to make it all the way to the North Blue. As she walked past Katara she looked at her "see ya sis" she said as she shoved her making Katara bump into Ace. They were all standing on grove 41 but Axel was so excited to be going home that he was already on the ship. Kallet then hopped onto the ship and told Axel to set sail. He might only be ten years old but the kid already knew how to survive as a pirate. He did after all sail with Ace's crew into the New World.

Their trip to the North Blue was fun, and since Kallet had an eternal log pose for one of the first islands on the Grand Line it was also fast. It took them four months to get there making sure to stop on certain islands that looked entertaining. Kallet wanted the trip for Axel to be one that he would never forget.

When they finally exited the Grand Line and made their way into the North Blue, Axel looked over to Kallet and had tears in his eyes. They both managed to get drenched in water when they hit the surface of the ocean and they both looked at the calm ocean. It was beautiful. Kallet smiled back at Axel. They were both holding onto the railing of this ship that was the size of a baby whale. Kallet got her normal compass out and saw an island in the distance. "Okay first we'll go to that island and ask to which direction your home island is. We'll stock up on a few things, stay there the night and set sail in the morning." Axel looked back at Kallet and a tear fell from his eye. Kallet got on her knees and rested her cheek on the railing still looking at Axel. She wasn't about to baby the kid. "What are you crying about? We still haven't made it to your island. Wipe those tears out of your face and go change into some dry cloths." She told him with no emotion. In the past four months they sure became very close with each other. Kallet told him this because she wanted Axel to become strong.

Axel nodded and wiped his eyes with his forearms. "Okay" he said as he ran into the room. Kallet looked at him. He had grown an inch or two since they left Saboady, his hair was still black and curly as ever, his brown skin had only become a much darker caramel. And his arms were even more defined with muscle since she would train him as they would be sailing. She was glad that they had made it this far but she wouldn't feel proud until she got him to his family. She set their course in the direction of the island that she could see.

By the evening they got to the small island and did as they had planned. They stocked up on food, water, and found directions for the home island of Axel. As they made their way there, Axel would decide how long they would stay on the islands they came across. It took another month for them to finally arrive at their destination.

As they could see Axels home island in the distance, they both stared in amazement; disbelief. Kallet smiled as she sat on the railing. Axel did the same and sat next to her. The ocean breeze made their hair move smoothly in different directions. She looked at Axel. He was wearing a red t-shirt, black jeans and sneakers; his hair was almost covering his eyes. His eyes were a light green that she had become fond of.

"Kid, you need a haircut, and I suggest that you get one before going to your parents' doorsteps." Kallet told him.

Axel looked at Kallet. She was quite beautiful even though he looked at her as an older sister, teacher, best friend and maybe even his only true friend. Her hair was jet black and only reached her collarbone but had one small chunk of hair above each ear that was stringed together and reached her hips. Her bangs were swept to her left and her eyes were also a deep black but at the angle that Axel was looking at her, when the light hit her at a certain angle they looked like a midnight blue. Her skin was a shimmering caramel brown color and had high cheek bones.

"Are you offering to cut it?" Axel asked as he looked up at his hair that was moving swiftly in the wind.

Kallet got off the railing and as she started walking into the room she looked back at Axel and responded, "Come on kid, before we get there." Axel got off the railing and followed Kallet.

An hour or so later they got to the shore of the island. It was a fairly big island that had segments of forest and had quite a few villages scattered throughout the landscape. As they found a good place to dock, Kallet couldn't help but notice a strange looking ship not far from them. She wasn't even sure it was a ship because it didn't have a sail. It was yellow and did have a strange looking jolly roger on the side.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Do you have your stuff ready?" Kallet asked Axel. She stood at the doorway of the room and looked at Axel as he grabbed his backpack. Kallet started walking toward her own bed to get her own backpack which she had already filled with her most important things; just in case something happened to the ship as always.

Axel put on his backpack and looked at Kallet, "yeah. I'm ready." He replied and walked out onto their small deck. After Kallet put on her own backpack she left the room closing and locking the door behind her. As she stood on the deck she looked at Axel. He was sitting on the railing, looking at her with tears in his eyes.

Kallet sighed. "Not that again." She said with a bored tone. She walked over to the kid and stood in front of him. "You know that it's not very attractive when a boy cries a lot." She stated and gave a small chuckle.

"It's not funny." Axel said to her as the tears started streaming from his green eyes. He looked down at his worn out sneakers as he started wiping away the tears with his forearms. Kallet just stood there looking at him with her arms crossed. He sniffled and then looked back up at Kallet. "I'm gunna miss being a pirate with you." He started sniffling and wiping more tears from his face. Kallet looked up at the sky. It seemed to be about three in the afternoon.

As she looked back down at Axel a few tears ran down her own cheeks. She smiled at the kid. She did have a lot of fun with him. They almost did seem like a crew of two, able to sail across the Grand Line and into the North Blue. She liked that, a lot. "Kid, you're too sentimental." She told him as she ran her hand over his curly black hair. She got on her knees as Axel stood up and they gave each other a big hug. Axel put his chin on her shoulder and started sobbing. As Kallet had her arms around the kid she started remembering everything.

Since the first time they met each other and they saved him from the marines over a year ago. If it wasn't for her and Ace, the kid would still be in a lab. And for the past six months they had gotten even closer. For the past six months they had survived by stealing, hunting and fishing. They healed each other's wounds and just . . . lived.

"I'm gunna miss you so much," he sniffed a couple of times and then continued "Kallet . . ." he said and hugged her tighter "promise . . . . Promise that . . . _sniff_ . . . . That we'll see each other again one day . . . promise me." His little ramble only made Kallet have her own little stream of tears.

"Of course you big idiot. I never planned on saying good bye forever." Her words made Axel start to calm down.

"Promise?" Axel asked again.

"I promise that one day we will see each other again." Kallet said as they started to let go of each other.

"Cross your heart." Axel tells her, which made her remember; they had made a lot of little promises by crossing their hearts. Kallet smiled at him and sat back on her heals. She raised her arm and traced an X over her heart.

"and kid the next time I see you, you better not be a crybaby anymore, and you also better be a lot stronger than you are right now." She said. Axel stopped sobbing and wiped his face. He nodded and looked at her. Kallet wiped her face too and chuckled a little. "Wow, I haven't cried in a while" she stood up and looked down at the kid. She jumped onto the railing and waited for him to do so as well. Axel followed her actions and as they stood side by side they looked at the island. "Ready?"

Axel kept looking at the island as he responded. "Yeah" he said with a happy tone.

They jumped onto the sand and started walking up the beach into the woods. She saw a trail and took it. Together they walked the trail and hoped that they would end up at a town or village soon. After a few minutes of walking, two very young men dressed in weird suits came into view. They seemed quite strange from a distance to Kallet.

Axel tapped Kallet on her arm and looked up at her. "Hey, what are they wearing?" Axel asked Kallet.

Kallet looked at them as she responded, "Beats me kid, but it looks like weird uniforms to me." As they were getting closer to them Kallet whispered to Axel, "just don't stare at them, they seem kind of strange" Axel nodded and as they were a few feet away, Kallet and Axel looked at the ground.

On the other hand the two guys who were about the same age as Kallet, and who were wearing strange white overalls and brown boots were making a small fuss over the girl who was walking towards them. In their eyes a gorgeous girl with black hair, shimmering brown skin, and long toned legs that were showing thanks to her black shorts, was walking towards them.

As they were about to walk past her one said to the other to tell her hi. They started punching and shoving each other until they finally came to be exactly one foot away from her. One of them randomly said hi to her and they both blushed as Kallet brought her gaze up to them.

"Hmm?" Kallet murmured as she looked up at them. Axel also looked up at the guys that were acting super weird. Then Axel and Kallet just looked at each other and then behind them at the guys who were snickering and walking in the opposite direction. Kallet and Axel just shrugged it off and kept walking.

Kallet looked down at her feet. She was wearing her worn out sneakers and shorts. The day was very calm and warm. As she looked around her, she could see and hear birds and other animals in the distance.

"You're definitely going to like it here." Kallet told Axel, "I bet there are lots of animals and the forest is quite mystic."

"Can you believe that I remember being in the forest. I think I was about four when I got lost in there and my whole village went out to look for me." Axel laughed then continued "My uncle had to climb a tree and get me out of a giant bird nest." He paused for a second, "I just don't remember how in the hell I got up there. I remember my mom said that I was all scratched up and bruised, but everyone was glad because at least I was alive."

Kallet laughed as well, "Sounds like quite an adventure for a four year old kid." They kept walking the dirt trail.

"Kallet?" Axel spoke to her, "can you play me that song?"

Kallet took her backpack off and opened the side pocket. She took out a small wooden flute, "Sure kid" she responded to Axel and then started playing the song. They walked for about five more minutes until they reached the village. Along the way, Kallet filled the forest with a sweet nostalgic tune. Axel enjoyed every second as he remembered all the times that Kallet played that song for him at night. From a certain point, a person could sense the forest as it settled down and all the animals perk up to listen to Kallet's music.

When the village came into view, Kallet stopped playing and they both stopped walking. They looked at each other. She smirked, "About time we got here."

As they walked into the village, Kallet took in her surroundings. The village was quite big and had a lot of stores and a restaurant right smack dab in the middle. There were a lot of people walking around and a group of kids playing with marbles to the side. It was simple but all the flowers and magnificent trees that were scattered around made the village very beautiful.

"Hey, how about hitting up that restaurant? We can find out some information about that village of yours from the customers." Kallet asked Axel. She looked down at Axel with pleading eyes. Both of them had been walking around with rumbling stomachs.

Axel smiled at her, "yeah I need some food right now too." He replied and so they walked to the restaurant. When they opened the door, the first thing Axel noticed was a white bear wearing an orange jumpsuit sitting in one of the booths to the right. The restaurant was about half empty and most people turned to look at the two kids. As they stood in the doorway, a waitress started walking up to them.


	3. Chapter 3: Noodle Doodle?

**Chapter 3: Noodle Doodle?**

"hi there welcome to Noodle Doodle. . ." but before she could continue Axel cut her off.

"Hey!? Lady, can we sit over there?" He asked pointing to the booth behind the white bear. Kallet looked at Axel and how curious and excited he was. Kallet looked at the waitress and she looked back at her. The waitress smiled and responded.

The waitress gave a small giggle and looked at Axel, "of course you can" she told him with a smile. The waitress escorted them to that booth and gave each of them a menu. "I'll come back in a while to take your orders." She smiled again and walked away. Meanwhile, Axel made sure he sat back to back with the bear. Kallet sat in front of Axel and noticed how he would turn around and look at the bear so curiously.

Kallet let out a sigh, "kid, you get excited way too easily" she told him calmly.

"What! Kallet! It a bear!" he whispered excitedly at Kallet motioning at the bear with his arms.

Kallet giggled at his actions. "Shhh, the bear might hear you" she whispered back to him. With that, Axel sat down like a perfect little angel and looked at Kallet. After a moment Kallet pushed his menu toward him. "So, what do you want to get?" Axel looked at the menu for a moment and when he noticed that Kallet was looking down at hers he quickly turned around and touched the bear. Kallet noticed, "Kid!" she whispered abruptly with a look indicating that he was crazy. Axel repeated his actions and acted like a little angel. But then Kallet noticed that the bear was turning around and she quickly looked down at the menu with a calm expression. The bear looked at them.

"So have you decided on something?" Kallet calmly asked Axel pretending to be completely oblivious of the bear looking at them.

"No, no, not yet" Axel responded cool and casually.

"Hmmm?" the bear mumbled. Once he noticed that they weren't paying attention to him; he decides that he must have imagined what he felt behind his head. He then turned back around. Kallet and Axel overheard the bear talking to the man sitting in front of him.

When Axel hears him talking, his eyes widen and jumps to stand on his feet. "It's a TALKING BEAR!" he yells at the top of his lungs. Kallet quickly reaches up to grab one of his ears to pull him down so he can sit. But by that time all the guests turn to look at the kid. Yes, even the bear turns around and looks at him.

Kallet doesn't get embarrassed, she just pretends nothing happened and looks at Axel in a way to make sure he does the same. Axel understands and slouches down on his seat holding the menu in front of him. Kallet does the same and sinks down in her seat too. Both of them completely ignore all the eyes looking at them. They wait it out and finally drop their menus when everyone has gone about their own business.

Kallet and Axel both sit up and then see the waitress walking towards them. "Are you guys ready to order?" the waitress asks them. Kallet and Axel both order a bowl of ramen noodles with shrimp. Once the waitress leaves Axel looks at Kallet with wide eyes. Big green innocent eyes looked straight at Kallet, which was his way of apologizing to her. Kallet just looks at him and lets out a sigh knowing that he wasn't done.

Axel turned around again with his knees on the seat. He put his forearms on the top of the seat and tapped the bear on his ear. "Pssssssssssttt." He whispered to the bear. Kallet watched Axel and knew it was hopeless to try and stop him. "Hey, talking bear?"

The bear turned around "Huh?" the bear murmured as he looked at Axel.

"You can talk?" he asked in his normal voice, the bear nodded. "That is sooo cooool!" Axel looked at the bear with shining eyes. He was amazed. "Hi, I'm Axel!" he continued and then lifted his right hand towards the bear. "Talking Bear, nice to meet you!" Axel gave the bear a huge smile. The bear just looked at Axels hand and then back at him. Kallet sighed again.

"Kid, that's not how you're supposed to greet someone." She told him and then gestured him to get out of the booth.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that Talking Bear," Axel got out of the booth and then stood in front of the bear. Axel got the bears paw and pulled him out of his seat. "We both have to stand up." Kallet looked at Axel realizing his oblivious behavior. Once the bear stood up, Axel stood right in front of him and then bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Talking Bear"

Kallet got out of her seat as well and stood beside Axel, "I'm Kallet, it's a pleasure to meet you . . . ?" she said to the bear as she bowed. As she looked back up at the bear she had a questioning expression.

"Sorry, I'm Bepo, it a pleasure to meet the both of you." The bear responded to Kallet and Axel as he bowed towards them.

As she stood up straight, Kallet looked towards the guy that had been sitting in front of Bepo the entire time. He was skinny; he wore a yellow sweater with black sleeves and a white hat with black spots. He also looked bored and kind of serious. He then looked over to Kallet and for a second they locked on each other's eyes.

"Sorry for bothering your meal" Kallet told him and then noticed that Axel started walking away from her. He jumped on his seat. He stood there looking eye to eye with Bepo.

"Don't sweat it" the guy replied with a small grin on his face but no emotion in his voice.

"Mister Bepo, can I pet you?" Axel asked with a curios voice, but Bepo took a step away from Axel as his eyes widened.

"Sorry Kid, but Bepo's no pet. He doesn't like being petted." The guy told Axel with the same emotionless voice, but this time seemed amused with the kid. He then got his cup of iced water and drank some of it. Axel put on a pouty face but Kallet just ignored him.

"Hey, do you guys know where Kilinda village is?" Kallet asked the two. She took the opportunity of meeting them to ask for the information they had originally gone in the restaurant for. At the mention of Kilinda Village, Bepo and the guy looked at each other.

"Kilinda village huh?" the guy said as he looked from Bepo to Kallet. "We were actually going to a village that's farther and pass by there." The guy said.

"We can take you guys there if you want" Bepo continued.

Kallet looked at Axel. He had the happiest expression on his face. Axel looked at Kallet and knew that he was the one who had the power to accept or deny.

"Of course, Mr. Bear!" Axel said as he jumped out of the seat. "You guys can take us there" Axel seemed so happy, Kallet looked down at Axel and couldn't help but smile. Even the guy grew a small grin on his face when he noticed the joy in the kid. Axel then noticed the waitress walking over to their booth carrying two bowls. "But after we eat" then Axel looked up at Kallet, "right Kallet?" he asked as he went to sit.

Kallet looked to Bepo and smiled, then to the guy and just nodded.

"Trafalgar Law by the way" Kallet and Axel looked at him, "Pleasure to meet you guys"

Kallet nodded again and went to sit down and when they received their bowls they started eating. It wasn't long before the four of them walked out of the restaurant. The sun was still shining bright.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Saying Goodbye**

Axel walked over to Law and tugged on his sleeve, "Hey, Traffy-guy" he said looking up at him. Law looked down at the kid. Axel then looked over to Bepo and then back at Law. Big green innocent eyes looked up at Law. "Can I ride him?" he whispered to Law.

Law was kind of weirded out by his question but then shrugged. "Bepo" Law looked at Bepo and then tilted his head towards the kid.

"Okay captain" Bepo responded as he got Axel and lifted him up on his shoulders. And there he was, Axel sitting on Bepos shoulders each hand holding on to each ear and his head resting on the top of Bepos head. Bepo just held on to Axel's ankles and followed his captain. Kallet was very amused when she saw Bepo do that.

"So towards where is it?" Kallet asked as they stood in a circle in front of the restaurant.

"It's this way," Law said as he pointed to a trail that lead into the forest. "Just follow us."So they started walking to the rocky dirt trail. "So, where are you guys from?" Law asked.

Kallet and Axel looked at each other for a moment. "Actually this kid is from Kilinda village, he's finally going back to his parents after taking a long trip. I'm just his escort" Kallet answered him. Then she asked Bepo something that had been in her mind for a while. "Hey, Bepo?" she started, "What's with the overalls? On our way over here we saw some guys wearing the same kind of thing. Are they some sort of trend on this island?"

"If they are, I want some!" Axel told Kallet, "they're not bad, Mr. Bear" he whispered to Bepo. "They look pretty darn cool to me." He continued. Bepo just blushed and looked down.

"Actually, only my crew wears them" Law told them, which got their attention.

"You guys are pirates?" Kallet asked with a calm voice while looking away. Law was looking straight but when she asked that, he couldn't help but look at her. It was as if she didn't want it to be true.

"Yea, we're pirates, and Law is the captain" Bepo answered.

"Kallet! It's a talking pirate Bear!" Axel told Kallet. "What's cooler than that!?" Axel waited a moment. Kallet turned her head toward Axel with a questioning face as if asking 'what Axel? What's cooler than a talking pirate bear?' so Axel answered. "Nothing Kallet!" he said to her and then leaned down and started whispering. "Absolutely nothing!" he then went back to sitting up straight. "I've decided" he continued with a determined face, "Kallet, when we get together again, we're gunna get a talking bear to join our crew."

Kallet, who was still looking up at Axel, laughed with complete admiration for the kid. "Haha, for sure kid" she told him.

But Law became a bit curious about what Axel had just said. "Are you guys?" he managed to get out.

"Yeah! We're pirates right Kallet" Axel stated more than asked, he then leaned towards Law, "and one day, we're gunna find the One Piece", Law looked up at the kid and felt kind of intrigued by him.

"The One Piece, huh, Kid?" Law amusingly responded.

Axel nodded with those big eyes and his curly black hair flopping up and down.

"Well that is if no one finds it before you even go out looking for it. You are only ten, remember kid?" Kallet asked him calmly. That comment only made Axel put on a sad face. He hunched over and laid his head on Bepo's head as he let out a deep depressing sigh.

"We, Kallet," Axel said as he looked down, ". . . . . We" he repeated. Kallet looked up at him. Knowing exactly what he meant. She kept looking at him until he looked back at her. When he finally did look at Kallet she lifted her right hand and traced an X over her heart. Axel smiled.

Law noticed their actions and expressions. From that he could see that these two had a deep connection, even though she was supposedly just and escort.

Axel started cuddling up to Bepo, "Mr. Bear?" he said with his eyes closed, "How do you get your fur to be so . . . . ." he cuddled up to Bepo's head even more then continued. ". . . So soft?" he finished. He made Bepo just blush and look down again. Kallet giggled and looked at Law.

"Hey Traffy-guy, you better watch out or Axel, here, might just kidnap your teddy bear" she told him and giggled even more. Law who had been walking in front of them looked back at Kallet. "Just to let you know, he sure is capable of it." Law then looked up at the kid and Axel just nodded to him. As if telling him 'yeah Traffy-guy, watch out for your bear'. He didn't scare Law though. He turned his head and kept looking forward.

"Bepo." Law said emotionless again.

"Hmmmm?" Bepo responded.

"Don't let yourself get kidnapped" he told Bepo.

Bepo kept looking at his captain with complete respect. "Okay Captain." He answered.

They were deep in the forest now. To the point where all they could see was an endless trail in front and behind them. They just kept walking though. Law was in front and Kallet and Bepo were side by side close behind him.

Kallet giggled at Law's orders and ran to catch up to him. She was walking next to Law now and Bepo was behind them.

"Look Law, Axel and I were just kidding." Kallet told him with a sympathetic tone. Then continued in a sarcastic tone, "We would never steal your little teddy bear, I can tell that you really care about him" she then glanced at Bepo, "I mean who wouldn't protect a talking pirate bear with all they've got?"

Law and Kallet looked at each other for a moment. He was so emotionless; Kallet could tell he wasn't in the mood to joke around. She broke away from his eyes and just looked down.

"Hey Kallet, can you play again?" Axel asked.

Kallet looked up at him and nodded. She then went to walk behind Bepo because she didn't want to walk next to Law. She took out her small wooden flute and started playing random songs on their way to Kilinda village. When the village was in sight, Kallet finished her last song and put her flute away.

"Hey, Kid, you better know where your parents live" she told him.

"I think I do." Axel responded, "Or, hmmmm, I'll figure it out". Axel finished and Kallet let out a sigh knowing that the kid was as always; oblivious. "Hey, Kallet look." Axel whispered to Kallet pointing to a man in the distance. Kallet looked at him. She remembers him, his face; the scar on his left cheek. Then she looked back at Axel. "Hey, Bepo, thanks for the lift." he whispered to Bepo and he put him down.

Before long the man was looking back at them. He was sitting on a bench not far from them. He smiled at them with vicious eyes and cocked his head in their direction. The man was drinking; he smelled of alcohol and looked literally disgusting. Law and Bepo noticed the man looking at Kallet and Axel.

"What a bastard" Kallet muttered under her breath and signaled Axel to go with her. They walked towards the man. She stopped a few feet away from him and then she noticed. The man had completely checked her out; he looked down at her feet and all the way up to her head. He smiled again; revealing rotten teeth.

"Hey sweet thing" he hissed at her.

Kallet wanted to punch the man right then and there but kept her calmness. "What the fuck are you looking at?" Kallet asked with anger in her voice. Axel stood beside her, glaring at the man. The man just smirked at her.

"Kallet forget him" Axel told Kallet trying to make her walk away, but the smirked angered her even more.

"Hold up Axel, I don't like his face" Kallet said in response. Axel could tell that Kallet was furious and then looked at the man with fake sympathy.

"Did you hear that old man? Kallet here doesn't seem to like your face." He said to him then looked over to Kallet, "Allow me to rearrange it" he told her casually. At that moment, within a second, Axel covered his fist with armament haki and punched the man in the face twice. The top of his eyebrow and the top of his cheekbone was ripped open and was now bleeding and bruised. Kallet just looked at him with disgust and pity.

"Ugh," Kallet murmured with fake sympathy, "There truly is no hope for you old man". Kallet then bent down towards the old man and whispered in a vicious voice "Do yourself a favor and never come across our paths again. Just to let you know, he gave you some of the softest punches I've ever seen him land, and he definitely doesn't have a problem with killing; just in case you didn't know." The man just glared at them. It seemed like he was dizzy but still able to comprehend that the two kids were despicable; in his view of course. Kallet stood up straight and motioned for Axel to walk away. Kallet noticed then that Law and Bepo were waiting for them. As the four walked away from the man, Axel turned around and flipped the guy off.

Kallet noticed and giggled, "Come on, Kid, let's go find your house." Kallet said to him.

Law couldn't help but ask, "What was that about? And where exactly are you guys from?"he asked with a stern tone.

Axel looked up at Law, "That was just some pervert we came across on the last island." He lied.

"The second question," Kallet started as she looked at Law, "It's probably better for the both of us if you didn't know." After that the four spent about an hour wondering around the village like idiots looking for Axel's house. Until finally they came across a small white house made of brick, it was well maintained; humble.

"It's that one, I'm sure of it" Axel told Kallet and the others.

"One hundred percent sure?" Kallet asked. Axel looked at her with determined eyes and nodded. "Well finally kid, it took you long enough." Kallet got on her knees and they hugged each other. When they let go of each other they looked straight into each other's eyes, "You know what to do."

Axel nodded and then responded, "Five years," they both traced an X on top of their hearts. Kallet then got up and watched Axel walk away. All the memories they had created in the last year came rushing back to her. She closed her eyes and all she could feel were mixtures of feelings that made her want to cry. She didn't though; she just opened her eyes and smiled at the kid. She let out a deep sigh as a gust of wind swept across her face. The sun was setting and the day was starting to cool down. She turned around to see Law and Bepo looking at Axel walk towards the house. He knocked on the door and shortly after a tall slim lady with caramel skin, black hair and green eyes opened the door. The expression of her face is one that Kallet will never forget. They hugged and went inside the house closing the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

**I need to let you guys know that this story takes place about six months before Luffy sets sail and before Blackbeard kills Thatch. So if you do the math, by the time Kallet and Axel get to the North Blue and meet Law, five months have passed and therefore its one month before Luffy sets sail. I hope I didn't confuse anyone. Well also, Kallet's history will come about eventually, probably not this chapter but most likely the next. Anyways please review my work, I beg of you guys. I really want to know how I can improve. If there are any questions, please ask. And thanks so much to the person who has commented. Even though it's small, I appreciate it. Anyways sorry I took so long to post new chapters, I don't have internet so I have to walk to the library but my sister twisted her ankle and couldn't walk. I wasn't allowed to leave her home alone. **

**Oh yeah, I own nothing of One Piece. I only own my OCs; Kallet and Axel.**

**Chapter 5**

Kallet dropped to her knees and fought tears. "You only have ten years Axel" she murmured. She stared at the house and couldn't believe that she wouldn't see the kid in five years. One tear did manage to get out but she quickly wiped it away.

"So," Law said to Kallet as she was standing up, "What are you going to do now?" he asked.

Kallet sighed to calm down and faced Law. She smiled.

"Well it seems fun to hang out with a talking pirate bear," she said looking at Bepo. "Where are you guys headed? I mean like in general, are you guys going to set out to look for the One Piece?"

Law and Bepo looked at each other for a moment, "In general, we're going to the Grand Line to cause mayhem." Law responded with a smirk.

Kallet couldn't help but be amused and gave him a small smile, "Well, that certainly sounds interesting" she laughed, "The Grand Line, Huh? Well anyways, what are you guys up to now?"

"You'll find out if you come with us." Law responded with that grin on his face, he motioned to another trail that probably led to another village. Kallet shrugged and she went with them. She realized that she didn't have anything else to do anyways. For now, she had no purpose. They crossed the village and went to the trail. It was then that she found out about Law's devil fruit powers.

"We don't have much time," Law said, "Room," in that second, the three were inside a blue circle. They teleported from that end to the opposite end of the circle. Kallet looked at Law with big eyes.

"What just happened?" Kallet asked. "No, wait don't answer that." She smiled at him as if she'd unexpectedly found out a secret. "You can't swim, right?" she asked with a devious voice.

Law looked at her quite frustrated and repeated his actions. They ended up at the other end of the circle again. Law looked at her for a moment and nodded. "We need to hurry" he said as he continued to repeat his actions.

Once they got to the other village, the sunset was in clear view. It wasn't quite a village, it was more like a town a lot more modern and the buildings were far more beautiful and clean.

"Hurry for what exactly?" Kallet asked.

Law smirked, "Like I said, you'll find out."

Law started walking towards the town but right when he took a step Kallet grabbed his ear and pulled him towards her.

"Nah, you said I'll find out if I came with you. So spill it." Kallet tugged on his ear even more making him grunt.

"Bepo." Law managed. Bepo was about to grab Kallet but she put out her other hand to stop him.

"Don't touch me Bepo" Kallet said in a childish tone. In that moment Law managed to get out of her grip.

"Sorry." Bepo said. Law then grabbed Kallets hand and pulled her behind a building.

"Fine." Law said and then stuck his head out. He seemed to notice something and then hid again. He turned to Bepo and Kallet. "There's a group of men headed to that building." He pointed to a building that looked like a small palace. "That building is their stronghold. Their boss will hold a ball there tonight, but only to let his workers kidnap people to sell off as slaves." Law looked at Kallet straight in the eyes. "This island isn't protected or controlled by the World Government, that's why the lives of these people are seen as resources by slave traders. Our plan?" Law said as he turned and faced the building, "Is simply to shut them down." He finished with a wicked grin.

Kallet smiled. "Okay," she said as she took a few steps away from them. She looked at their cloths, "But, do you really plan on going to a ball with a giant bear in orange overalls and you in that cloths?" she put on a worried face as Law and Bepo looked confused. "Nah, you can't go there looking like that. . . . And you guys seriously plan to do this with two men? Wait no scratch that. . . . One man and a bear?" Law sighed and faced Kallet.

"Four actually, two of my men should get here anytime." Law responded.

Kallet grinned, "Good."

They went to sit down at a bench and within 10 minutes the other two men were there.

"Hey captain." One guy said. They were the guys that Kallet saw earlier. They were both wearing white overalls and now that Kallet took a good look at them she noticed that they were both quite attractive. They were slim but seemed to be hiding muscle under those overalls from the look of their body structure. Their faces were both nicely defined and structured and their Adam's apple was visible in both their necks.

Kallet smiled at them, "Hey, I'm Kallet, nice to meet you guys. Do you remember me? We saw each other earlier." The differences between the two were that one was wearing a hat that said penguin on it and hid his black hair and the other one was wearing a turquoise hat that revealed red hair. They both smiled back at her.

"Hi, I'm Penguin," it went with his hat, "and yeah, I remember you" he said as he nudged the other one.

"I'm Shachi," the other one said, "and how could we forget your beauty," he said completely lost in thought. Kallet was amused with them and giggled.

"She's so cute when she laughs" Penguin and Shachi said simultaneously.

"Well it's a good thing that you guys got here quickly because, since you guys are going to a ball, I'm going to take you guys shopping."

About an hour later they arrived at the Ball. It looked like a scene from Cinderella.

"So…." Kallet whispered to Law, "Who's going to do the honors of killing these guys?" She was wearing a white strapless silk dress that barely covered her butt. She didn't feel comfortable in it but the lady at the boutique insisted that it was the only one in her store that suited her. The lady also sold her some black high heels to compliment it.

"Whoever gets the chance." Law responded. Kallet managed to get all four guys into really nice suits and after looking at themselves in the mirror they didn't complain. Only Bepo completely hated wearing the suit. Kallet noticed that all three of them actually looked badass in the suits, maybe even hot. She was proud of herself but also felt bad for Bepo.

"Well this party definitely is. . . . Lively" Kallet said. It was packed. The room was full of so many couples dancing and people on the sides chatting.

Penguin and Shachi looked at all the girls. "Wow, look at all those pretty girls." Shachi said to Penguin.

"Mhmmmm, they all look so beautiful."Penguin replied.

"Well I'm going to go get some punch", Kallet left to the punch table.

Meanwhile there were some girls that went to talk to the guys. Penguin and Shachi were happy and accepted without hesitation to go dance with them.

"How about you handsome?" a girl said winking to Law. "Wanna go dance with me?"

Law didn't get intimidated or nervous. The girl was hot but he wasn't the slightest bit tempted.

"I'll pass" he said with a serious tone. At that moment she saw Kallet walking towards him with two cups of punch. She put on a disgusted face.

"Oh, I see," she mad dogged Kallet. "You're with someone" she then turned and walked away. Kallet didn't notice the way she looked at her but she noticed that she walked away. As she came next to Law she gave him a cup of punch.

"What happened? You didn't wanna dance?" Kallet asked calmly.

"I don't dance" he responded.

"Oh, come on"

"We're wasting time"

"I can't believe you said no to her"

"Have you noticed anything suspicious?"

"Even I have to admit that she was hot"

"We don't have a lot of time"

"I would've thought any guy would say yea"

"I'm not any guy"

"Don't drink the punch"

"I wasn't going to"

"Did you see that?" they were both now swirling the cup and leaning against a column.

"That's the second girl that has done that"

"They both drank punch"

"But who are the henchmen?"

"It makes you wonder doesn't it?" Kallet said looking at the punch

"I suspect five"

"But then again, they aren't the only ones that have drank punch" Kallet looked at Law, "so it's probably not the punch" she lifted the cup to her lips but as she was about to drink, Law took the cup out of her hands. He was still looking at the crowd of people.

"Five men in a crowd of two hundred"

"I see you're still suspicious of the punch"

"Can you forget about the punch?" Law was now irritated with the girl. Kallet glared at him and he glared back. Kallet sighed after a moment. She took her cup back and swirled the red liquid.

"The guy next to the girl in the red dress; he's wearing a silver suit, tattoo on his neck" Kallet was speaking very lightly and calmly. "That tattoo is also on the necks of five other guys. You were wrong. There aren't five, there are six, and they all have that tattoo on their necks. Even Axel would've figured that out by now." Kallet sighed again, "and if you haven't noticed, two of them are walking towards us from the right and another one from the left." Kallet looked up at Law. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her. He was holding his cup of punch in his right hand and had his left hand in his pocket. "It's a good thing that everyone's in position." Kallet smiled at him and as a waiter passed by they both put their cups on his tray. "I hope your guys are smarter than they look." She referred to Shachi and Penguin.

Kallet turned and repeated the actions of the other two girls. This time though, she had four guys following her.

Kallet walked to a hall at the corner of the room. There, Law and Kallet could hear the footsteps of the four guys following them. It was lightly lit by candles on the wall. When Kallet turned two corners she pushed Law against the wall. She put her index finger against her lips.

"Shhhh," she whispered to him. Law didn't like the fact that he liked having her hand on his chest. The tapping of the footsteps came closer. The music and noise from the ball was loud but Kallet listened hard and managed to identify the footsteps of four individuals. She could only think of one thing to do so they wouldn't suspect them at that point. She pressed her body against Law and grabbed his right arm out of his pocket. She guided his hand around her waist and then wrapped her own arms around his neck. "Sorry about this" she whispered to him. But he certainly didn't mind. He took his left hand out of his pocket and wrapped it around her waist. He pulled her even closer. Kallet didn't seem to notice. She was only paying attention to the guys.

They had finally reached the corner and turned. They weren't surprised to find a couple there. But one did notice the beauty of the girl. As they passed by, Kallet and Law looked at them.

"Hey girl, you can do a lot better than that piece of trash. How about coming with me?" He winked at her with a disgusting smirk and his friends laughed. Kallet flipped him off and the guys just laughed "Your loss sweetheart but go back to the party, no one is allowed back here" he said as he walked away.

Kallet was utterly disgusted. "Shave" she disappeared from Law's arms and kicked the three friends on their throats, breaking their necks. They were on the floor, dead. The guy that had made the comments was being held against the wall. Kallet had his neck in her hand. The guy was gasping for air. Despite his bulky body, this girl was able to overpower him.

Kallet looked at him sympathetically. "You know, I really don't like it when strangers call me sweetheart." She let go of his neck and turned to Law. He was amused.

He smirked, "So you got the chance and you took it." He was still leaning against the wall with both hands in his pockets.

Kallet shrugged and looked down at the guy on the floor. She knelt down and took a closer look at his neck. She knew that emblem. She giggled and then whispered something to the man. As she stood up the man looked at her with wide eyes. Horror washed over his face.

"You're her. . . ." before he could finish his statement Kallet swung her foot and broke his neck. His body went limp. Kallet smiled then turned to Law who was looking at the guy. They heard something thump against a door not far from them. Kallet and Law looked at each other; bewildered. She shrugged and went to open the door. The room didn't have any furniture. Only two girls sat next to each other in a corner. They were tied up and wearing nice clothes. One of them was missing a shoe which was lying a foot away from Kallet.

"It's the girls". They looked scared. Kallet ran to untie them. "Are you guys ok? What happened?" they looked so much alike. Sisters, maybe even twins. They stood up and hugged her.

"Oh thank you so much for saving my sister and me!" The one with light blue hair said.

The other with pink hair seemed especially happy. "I thought we were going to be slaves for the rest of our lives." She was crying. Kallet felt uncomfortable now. She managed to get out of their grip and look at Law for help. He was standing against the doorway with a bored expression.

"Are you done Kallet?" Law said. Kallet nodded and left the room. The two girls followed closely behind them. The girl with the short pink hair had a nicer personality while the girl with the long light blue hair seemed fiercer. But they were both polite and amicable.

"I'm Sniper" the one with the blue hair

"And I'm Repunzul" the one with pink hair. And as they walked down the hall they saw the four goons lying on the floor, the sisters noticed that they were dead. "Did you guys kill them?"

"Why are you asking that? Of course they killed them. That's why they came and saved us. Thanks so much you two." Sniper said

"Don't thank me. She's the one that did everything." Law said pointing to Kallet.

-Kallet-

We were back to the party. People were waltzing and having a good time.

"I'll go get Shachi and Penguin; we'll meet you guys over by the door." They went to the door to meet Bepo and I started walking through the crowd of people towards the food table. But then I felt something on my arm. My skin started burning and I couldn't take it.

I turned, I couldn't believe my eyes. All I could do was jolt my arm away and god did it hurt. It was throbbing and the pain was unbearable. Fucking asshole.

"I can't say I'm surprised to see you here. I see the kid isn't with you but, I'm sure he's around this island somewhere." He saw my face, my reaction and the hatred. "Relax, this island is out of my jurisdiction, besides that, I'm not exactly on a mission to hunt you two down." I hated that raspy voice. He always spoke as if he was relaxing.

I kept walking and he followed, but I still didn't understand him. "What's your point?" I hissed at him.

He laughed, "You two might only be kids but, on your little trip over here, you guys managed to cause chaos in the Grand Line. Have you taken a look at your recent bounties?" My bounty hasn't come to my attention lately.

"No," I answered.

"Well, in consideration of your bounties, I should really take advantage of the situation, but~". Bastard! I cut him off.

"Like you said, right? This island is out of your jurisdiction. You can't touch us~"

"I wouldn't count on that. This island has become vulnerable over the past years. The strong resistance they once had has completely vanished. See, I didn't come to hunt you down. My mission was to bring this island under the control of the world government." I glared at him and he smiled back. He still hasn't answered my question. "My point is that the government isn't going to just let you guys keep running around. You especially, first you were with Ace, then you two found this kid. You are a threat to the government. And we will do everything in our power to get rid of you."

I couldn't help but smirk. "Ironic, I like how you said I'm a threat to the government. You have to admit, I'm not a bad person. We both know I don't hurt innocent people." I sighed, we were both calm now.

"That reasoning of yours," he laughed again. "I'm not certain of your past but, I have a pretty good idea of who raised you."

"That's none of your concern so, why don't you go stalk the Demon Child? Isn't that your specialty?"

"Actually, she's been in the same spot for a while now, anyways like I was saying before you rudely interrupted me before, I won't take advantage of the situation because I'm enjoying myself with so many fine young ladies. Care to dance?" he stuck his hand out. How disgusting.

"I don't dance with government scum. I'll pass."

"Little lady, you do know who you're talking to right?" the nerve. I covered my arms with armament Haki and turned to face him.

"Government scum," I glared at him.

"I'm not looking for a fight right now. I'll be on my way." He turned and left. I was a few steps away from Shachi and Penguin. I got them and we headed out the door. They talked but I couldn't understand them. All I could think of was Axel and Ace. We went to get our stuff which we hid in a bush. I changed into my shorts, hoodie and put on my sneakers. I couldn't take that ridiculous outfit that lady gave me.

We headed back to Kilinda Village. Law was leading, Shachi, Penguin and Bepo followed closely behind and I was in the back. I looked in front of me. It was night and the moon was beautiful tonight. I realized at this moment that I haven't thought of my past for a while now, not since I've been with Axel.

My past, now that I look at it, I've come a long way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here is chapter 6, thanks for the advice and thanks everyone for reading. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. I really hope you all like this story and hopefully I'll put more you know action in the next chapter but please don't be afraid to review.:) and yeah this chapter came out a lot longer than I expected.**

**Chapter 6**

Now as I look at the Heart Pirates and at the forest lit by the moonlight, I'm not so sure if I should leave Axel here. I don't know what to do. He just got home after 5 years and he can't even be safe. I have to go talk to him. I have to let him know. He's only 10 and he's being pursued by the world government; it's my fault.

I looked up and I noticed that we're already in Kilinda. "Well you guys, it was nice hanging out with you but," confused faces were now looking at me, "bye." I didn't know what else to say so I just turned and started to run. I ran to Axel's house and didn't look back at them. I know what they must be thinking: 'what a strange girl' but whatever. I climbed up some stairs and hid my backpack in a bush. There were a few people outside so I jumped onto the roof of a building. I leaped from roof to roof. I could see the roof of Axel's house from a distance.

I didn't stop until I was on top of their roof. I landed on my two feet facing a window. His mother was reading something on the dinner table with a candle. I walked around the house and found another window. The room was tiny but, I could see someone small in a bed and I smiled. I tapped on the window and a head of curly hair popped out. I waved to him and he ran over to open the window.

"Hey Kallet! I thought you left already."

"Well I did but, I actually went to this ball with them~"

"What? You went to a party without me? Not cool Kallet" he crossed his arms in such a childish way.

"Hold up, let me finish." I looked at him straight in the eyes and he could tell something was wrong.

"Kallet, before you say anything, I know about the world government. When I told my mom that I was wanted, she got really worried and she told me. She also said that my dad went missing two years ago. Kallet, my mom is scared." He was worried for his mom too. Poor kid. I nodded.

"Axel, Aokiji is here." His eyes widened and looked down. "Kid, I don't know what to tell you just that, it's not going to be safe for you here anymore. Look, I made a promise to Ace to get you here. He only agreed because it wasn't under control of the government but now~"

"It's not safe." He looked up at me and smiled. "I will never be safe Kallet. You and Ace always said that once you're a wanted person, your life is in constant danger. I'm a pirate." He held out his hand and I smiled at him. I smacked my own against his and we held our hands together like we always do. "Once a pirate"

"Always a pirate." Then I heard two voices talking coming from the door. "Is someone here?"

"It's probably my brother. Mom said he gets home late." he walked to the bed. "I never unpacked my stuff; meet me at the front door." but he just got here.

"Axel, are you sure? What about your mom?"

"Don't worry, she has my big brother. He's 18 you know? He'll keep her safe. I know it. Besides, I don't want to deal with an Admiral."

"You know, he said that we're a serious threat to the world government."

"It's stupid how unfair they are, we haven't done anything bad"

I smirked at him, "Kid, don't you ever forget what me and Ace told you about power and justice."

Axel slipped on his black backpack and nodded.

"See you at the front door." I walked over to the front door and waited for a while. When the door finally opened it was Axel and I could see his mom sitting on the table with watery eyes.

"Mom, this is Kallet. She's my best friend. Kallet this is my mom and my brother; Jake." I looked at his mom and then at Jake. They all had those emerald green eyes but only Axel had curly hair. His mom and Jake had smooth black hair. I smiled at them and waved.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two." Then I had the spitting image of Axel on his knees in front of me.

"Wow I've never seen such a beauty~"

"Shut it Jake!" Axel grabbed his brother by his collar and pulled him away from me, "She already has a boyfriend." I was just surprised. He then turned to his mom, "Like I promised mom, I'll come back and visit." His mother nodded and we said our goodbyes.

We jumped over roofs to go get my backpack. Then we were jumping through trees to get to the next village. We were having so much fun flipping and jumping from branch to branch.

"I can't believe you just left him. It was a talking pirate bear, Kallet!" He was flying through the air and caught a branch with his hands just to push of off it and land on another. "Besides, what about your boyfriend?" WHAT? Who was he talking about? Before I knew it, I was distracted and a giant branch collided with my face. My whole body slammed against the dirt floor and I was staring at the sky. Axel was laughing, hard. "You're really funny Kallet!"

I got up and groaned in pain. "So that's what you meant when you told your brother that?"

"Well, yeah. Even Bepo agreed with me." He was standing on a branch looking down at me. "Really Kallet, sometimes you're easy to figure out. So can we go try to find Mr. Bear? Pretty please, Kallet". I jumped on a branch and we continued.

This kid, could he have really stood a chance against Aokiji? He's strong, not as strong as me but pretty close. Besides that, he sailed the Grand Line with Ace and Me with his devil fruit power. And right now, all he worries about is the bear. "Kid, you make me worry sometimes." I sighed, "Whatever, if you want to find the bear so bad then we'll go find him. At this speed we should be able to catch up to them." He hasn't even talked about his family. Does that mean anything?

"Oooooh, can we play ninja?" we came upon the other village now, the one where we ate the noodles. Axel sounded so excited. "I want to scare them so bad they pee their pants."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" we were now jumping from roof to roof. "You might kill Bepo".

"Kallet." He said in a serious sarcastic tone, "The bear is way to cool to pee his pants. I'm talking about those other two freaks and your boyfriend" I sighed.

"he's not my boyfriend." I murmured, "Ok fine" I stopped on a roof and he came next to me. I smirked, "Let's play ninja" I held out my hand and we did our special handshake. We both smiled, "shhhhh". I whispered to him. He nodded and we headed out to the final trail that led to the beach. They should be close. We jumped from tree to tree blending in with the breeze, not talking and controlling our breathing.

I could hear footsteps; four people. I looked at Axel and he looked back at me; he heard them too. We kept going and soon saw figures ahead. We got to the trees that were right next to them. Axel smiled and I smiled back.

"Uh, Captain, this is scary." Murmured Shachi.

"Yeah, captain, this forest is creeping me out." Penguin seemed paranoid as he looked around. They both were holding on to Bepo. From a distance an owl howled. Penguin screamed and ran to Law for protection. This made me and Axel grin even bigger.

"Idiot, it's just in your head." Law responded as he got out of Penguins grip. But he looked up and around. Axel and I hid behind the trunk before he looked our way. Oh this is going to be good. We waited for them to be walking fluently and caught up to them.

I nodded at Axel and he made a sheet of graphene float between us and Shachi and Penguin. At the same time we flipped onto the graphene and then I landed in front of Penguin while Axel landed in front of Shachi. At that very moment we put on our best scary faces and yelled. I looked at Penguin as I was screaming and as soon as he saw me he started screaming like a little girl at the top of his lungs. I think I scared him because after I stopped screaming, he kept screaming and when he finally did stop he fainted. Poor Penguin. I looked over at Axel and he was already laughing. Shachi was on the floor breathing heavily. I noticed that Law jumped from the corner of my eye so all in all, I just couldn't hold in my laughter either. I turned to Law.

"I saw that."

He seemed so serious; all he did was look at Shachi and Penguin. We then looked at each other and he smirked, "I didn't think I would be seeing you again." I stopped laughing and just smiled at him.

"Hey, Mr. Bear, I missed you" Axel also stopped and hugged Bepo.

I looked at Law, "Only because we came to kidnap your teddy bear." I taunted.

"I assure you that Bepo won't get kidnapped."

I smirked in response.

"Hey, Traffy-guy, what's with the suits?" Axels' curiosity but, I have to admit, Law looks like such a badass in that suit. I got Penguin and threw him over my shoulder and Axel started to drag Shachi by his legs.

"We went to a ball, remember kid? Come on, let's just get these two to their ship." I looked over to Law, as we kept walking "I assume that weird yellow looking ship is yours."

Axel got mad, "Kallet, their ship isn't weird, it's the coolest thing ever. I never once saw one of those on the Grand Line."

Law turned around, "So, you two are from the Grand Line?" He looked straight at me, "That would explain your fighting technique." I just looked back at him.

"Not fair Kallet! You fought? Without me?" His big green eyes; he turned his head away from me and walked off still dragging Shachi by the legs. "Come on Bepo" he murmured and Bepo followed him but not before he apologized to me. I sighed, the kid, I know I'm not supposed to fight without him. Damn it.

I stood there watching Axel walk away with Shachi and Bepo. Damn it Law. I turned and stuck my tongue out at him.  
"Jerk! Look at what you did." I told him; childishly, I'll admit. Wait but, why did Axel get mad so easily this time? It wasn't like him. I sighed as I realized what he just did. I looked at him; he was far off in the distance now. That kid really amuses me sometimes. I looked back at Law who was somewhat confused and annoyed. "Your face is funny" I said and then giggled.  
"That kid is quite. . . . Strange" Law responded.  
"Your face is strange" I snapped back.  
He tilted his head to the side in annoyance  
"I'm was just kidding, don't get your panties in a bunch" I frowned at him. "You don't seem to have a sense of humor"  
He put both hands in his pockets and took a step towards me. He was tall so he looked down at me but with eyes full of arrogance and savagery. It sent a chill down my spine. "Trust me", he gave a half grin, "I definitely have a sense of humor" he was only about a foot away. He didn't scare me if that's what he was trying to do.  
Besides that, what kind of sense of humor? "And you say Axel is the strange one around here." Truth is that he was freaking me out but in a sexy way. Well I think I've stalled him enough time. "Anyways, I'm going with Axel" I slowly took a step away from him as he stared at me. He finally looked away so I started to walk and he followed right beside me.  
"Does Axel really think that he has a shot at finding One Piece?" Law asked  
I looked at him; he appeared to be genuinely curious. I on the other hand, genuinely didn't know. I looked at the floor. DID Axel really have a chance to find One Piece? But the thing is, Axel doesn't care about finding it.  
I shrugged, "Axel", a smile snuck onto my face, "doesn't care about finding it. See, all his life he's known about the Great Pirate Era. About all the great pirates that have died trying to find it, and the mystery of whether it even exists" I couldn't help but laugh, "That kid's curiosity could easily kill him." Shit, I gritted my teeth but let it go, "he gets tired of waiting for someone to find it and it gets to him. Starts running his mouth that he'll find it but in all honestly, he just wants it to be discovered. He just wants someone to be able to tell him that it truly exists." I shook my head in disappointment, "I know that's not how a pirate should think but," but what? Why didn't I ever try to change his mind? "But that's just how he thinks." I tilted my head to the side, "and I don't plan on changing him. He is who he is. Whether he finds One Piece or not, he doesn't care. Whether he sees it in the newspapers or with his own eyes, he would have found his treasure." I told him Axel's weakness, but hopefully he didn't catch it.  
He nodded. I still had Penguin on my shoulder and we stayed quiet until we got to the beach

-NARRATOR-

When they got to the beach, they saw Shachi tied up and laying by the water and Bepo sitting on the ground with Axel standing beside him.  
"Is your answer still no Mr. Bear?" Axel had a sharp jagged stick that glistened in the moonlight pointing at Bepo's chest and hasn't noticed Kallet and Law.  
"Sorry, but my answer is still no." Bepo looked down.  
Axel pouted. Kallet was very amused but Law had a disappointed expression.  
"Captain!" Bepo cried.  
Kallet started to laugh and Axel turned to her.  
"Kid, you're too much! Haha" Kallet said. As soon as Axel was distracted Bepo attacked Kallet with lightning fast kicks. But without wincing, Kallet matched every single kick with the palms of her hands. Bepo then landed on one toe.  
"Hehehehe, you're quite something Bepo" Kallet said calmly amused. She smiled at him and Bepo stood on both feet.  
"Sorry," he said as he looked down.  
"Don't worry about it Bepo, Axel is just too stubborn and you, of course, should always be faithful to your captain." Kallet jerked her shoulder and Penguin hit the ground.  
Penguin groaned as he got on his knees, "where am I?" He asked as he looked around. "Hey Kallet, since when did you get here?" He squinted to see her better in the dark.  
Kallet just smiled at him before turning to Law, "I guess I kind of lied to you"  
"Kallet, he said no" Axel complained.  
"Hehe, kid what are you doing to my 'boyfriend's crew?" She asked playfully, she turned to Law and saw that he was confused and blushing. He gritted his teeth. Kallet started to laugh again, "hehe, I was just kidding,"  
"Oh so you have a boyfriend now Kallet? Hehe, well, I sure wasn't expecting that". Everyone turned to look at where the voice was coming from.  
Behind Kallet and Law was a tall figure with a bike. Kallet recognized that cool relaxed voice immediately. Law noticed the terrified look on Kallet's face and knew the jokes were over.  
"What the hell do you want now?" Kallet barely managed to get out. She took a step away from him as her hands popping out of her sleeves covered with armament Haki. Axel went to stand beside her with the sharp jagged stick of diamond clenched in his fist.  
"Woe woe woe, now calm down little one," he stepped closer to Axel but Kallet put her arm across his chest and pushed him behind her.  
"Just answer the question" Kallet was slightly more relaxed now.  
"Well I just wanted to tell you something that-"  
"Lies!" Axel cut him off  
"Relax kid" Kallet calmly told him.  
"Yeah, relax little one-"  
"Na, now you calm down" Kallet cut in, "I'm the only one that gets to talk to him like that, alright? Just get to the point already."  
"Yeah!" Axel stepped beside her and stood on his toes to look up at the guy, he barely reached his waist. "Kallet's the only one that talks to me like that! Got that, freakishly tall freak? Just cuz you're tall doesn't mean anything"  
Everyone looked at Axel.  
"Kid, no one's talking about height right now" Kallet murmured to him.  
"He's a freak Kallet" he murmured back.  
"I would've thought that you two would be used to freaks" the tall man said; his voice raspy and relaxed.  
Axel glared at him and Kallet sighed. Law and his crew were just staying quiet and witnessing the whole conversation.  
"Ok whatever, just tell us what you came to tell us" Kallet said.  
"Actually, I found you guys by accident-"  
"More lies!" Axel interrupted and this time Kallet reached over and put her palm over his mouth  
"Continue" order Kallet  
"By accident" the man assured, "I was just wondering, would you happen to know why Dragon is making his way over to Loguetown? I'm sure you of all people would know why" he put a grin on his face. "The revolutionary army has accomplished quite a few things, wouldn't you say Miss. Kallet?"  
Kallet grinned back, "I don't know what you're talking about" she said in a cool sly tone.  
The man slowly nodded, "I didn't think you would, but hey, it doesn't hurt to ask, now does it?" He seemed to enjoy her reaction, "Anyways I'll be on my way, I was just looking for a good place to take a nap? Besides," his eyes became fiercer as he looked at Kallet, "tomorrow's a big day." Kallet froze. He got on his bike and started to ride away but Axel attacked him.  
"Don't you ever threaten my friend again, you bastard!" Axel yelled.  
"Kid! stop!"  
Axel ran and was about to punch him when the man mumbled something, within a couple of seconds Axel was completely frozen.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Was it long? Well thanks for reading and please review. Don't be afraid to ask anything and give your opinions. Peace Law lovers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I went back and reread my whole story and . . . . my fucking shit; it's horrible. How were you guys even able to stand it? I'm surprised that there's even a person reading this so . . . . THANK YOU! Really, thank you for standing it and I'm so sorry that it's so badly written. Hopefully I've been getting better at writing. I'm not going to go back and rewrite everything because I don't know how but trust; if I could I would. Anyways I worked really hard on this chapter and for those of you who are on my ass with this story I'm really sorry that it took this long to post. **

**Well, maybe it should be rated M because of the language? Not sure, but it's just a lot of cussing and no; there is no sexual content. So I'm just keeping it at T. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Nothing of it . . . . **_**Nada.**_

**Well finally here is chapter 7 my favorite number!**

**Please; **_**enjoy**_

Chapter 7

**All for the Kid**

Everything happened so fast but Kallet could only watch Axel get swallowed up in ice in slow motion.

Kallet was furious and frustrated and above that scared for Axel.

"Fuck you! Bastard! How dare you! ~" Kallet started.

"Now hold on now pretty little lady," that little line just pissed her off even more and her arms were once again covered in Haki. "He deserves far worse for being a criminal~"

"SHUT UUUUUUP!" Kallet growled, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH! Enough of your fucking government BULLSHIT! Who the fuck are YOU to decide what Axel deserves?!" but she knew the answer to that and she just got even more frustrated. She knelt down in front of Axel and looked at him; burning in ice. Her eyes got watery, "Axel. . . . _sniff_". A cool night breeze blew across her face at that moment causing her hair to swirl all over her head.

"He's not dead," Kallet quickly looked up at him, "he can still be saved with the right treatment." She was looking at Law with hope in her eyes. He was standing at the end of the trail; about three yards away from her. Both hands in the pockets of his pants and relaxed.

"Well don't we have a smart one here," Aokiji looked very amused with the crowd of kids in front of him, "it's true. He can be saved. Well, that is, for now." Kallet hated the raspy casualness of his voice.

Law glanced at him but ignored his comments, "Bepo, Penguin, take him in and thaw him out." The captain ordered.

"Aye Aye Captain" the two responded simultaneously and picked Axel up. They carried him to the submarine with Law loosely following.

"Thanks" she told Law and his crew as they left. Kallet stood up and glared at the man that froze her best friend. He was standing on the dirt trail where they had come from. She didn't know how to feel but something crossed her mind at that point. 'Swallow your fear. It's only an illusion your brain creates and controls. . . .' She exhaled, dropped her backpack and tilted her head at Aokiji.

Aokiji got back on his bike and started to ride away, he'd had enough.

"Did you cut off your balls or something?" Kallet taunted. Aokiji kept going but Law stopped about halfway down the beach to watch what would happen next. "GET OFF YOUR FUCKEN BIKE! You can't expect to just walk off after you've made a threat! Not from me, especially when you threaten my best friend!" Kallet rolled her sleeves up to her elbows. Aokiji got off his bike at the same moment Kallet sprinted forward. "This is between YOU AND ME now Aokiji!"

She jumped on a thick branch that was stretching over the trail. As Aokiji stood up, she pushed herself off and aimed her fist at his face. Aokiji caught it but right after, Kallet's foot clobbered the other side of his face. It made him release her and slam against a nearby tree.

Aokiji stood up as if nothing had happened and only smiled at her, "Take it as threats if you will but, I've only stated facts." He seemed pretty pissed off now, "I suggest that you don't confuse the two," he walked over to her as he spoke. Kallet stood still with her fists ready to plow at him again. "Or, you might get yourself killed" he finished.

At that moment he spit something at the floor. Kallet guessed it; Blood and at that moment she realized something. She relaxed and looked at the guy with pity in her eyes.

He didn't want to fight.

"I might get killed?" Kallet questioned.

"I assure you; it wouldn't be that hard." He responded.

"I'm not scared of you. I'm not scared of your little pathetic threats; facts or whatever. I'm not scared of risking my life for my best friend and I sure as hell am not scared of Death. You know what?" Kallet was calmly hissing at the guy but, Aokiji was just amused, "The World Government can go FUCK THEMSELVES! The WORLD Government huh? Please. Embarrassing, really." Kallet smirked and Aokiji raised an eyebrow, "Why the fuck don't you try to freeze me too? What? I'm not weak enough!? I'm too tall? Too old?" she tilted her head and smirked again, "Because I'm not a little boy?" she started talking faster and faster with more fury; and couldn't stop. "You're all pathetic. You, YOU pick on people weaker than you but don't even have the balls to fight ME! Too scared? I'm not! We both know I'm not a fucking weakling. I CAN TAKE YOU OUT right here! Right now! You're threatening me!? FUCK THAT! Right now I'M THREATENING THE WORLD GOVERNMENT. Why don't you be my little messenger boy and go tell that to the elders? Be my guest. Because me and that little kid aren't afraid of having the world as our enemy! Bring it on, there's a new era approaching and I declare that by the end of it. . . ." she looked even more vicious now, "you're little organization is going to look like shit! So go ahead! Threaten all you want, but be aware of how sad and pathetic it is that two little kids are such a threat to your little SHIT. So much that you demand they're execution. Fucking sad if you ask me." She taunted, "I look at you right now and all I feel is pity. You're all working for trash; SCUM", she emphasized, "I feel pity for you, I really do. You're not even worth fighting." She put a sly grin on her face, "Next time you see me, if you've grown the balls to want to fight me, you're gunna have to beg for it." She exhaled and was now completely calm, "not even worth getting mad at. I'm sick of your senseless morals and absurd 'righteousness'. FACTS MY ASS~"

"I've heard enough," that casual raspy tone again, "I don't need to fight a pretty little lady~"

Kallet's fist plowed into Aokiji's stomach cutting him mid-sentence and sending him into the same tree. This time the tree tilted away from the trail, not enough to fall completely but still making a loud crackling sound. Kallet knew that he wasn't worth the effort but she had really had enough of the 'pretty little lady' bullshit.

Kallet kind of wished she hadn't done that for a moment.

Aokiji got up and walked over to her again. "You really think you've surpassed us?"

Kallet put up her left arm that was covered in Haki. Aokiji got her wrist and for a while nothing happened and for a moment Kallet thought that she saw frustration on his face. About half a minute later, ice started to slowly engulf her arm. Once her whole left arm was frozen Aokiji let her go. She could tell he was surprised. Kallet pounded her black fists together causing all the ice on her left arm to break off and her arms turned back to normal. She looked up at Aokiji.

"Sorry that I pounded your face. I know I should only go against a person that could actually hold their own. You're not even in my league." Her tone was casual and sympathetic.

Aokiji smiled, "If you keep saying it, you begin to believe it." He walked over to his bike but turned to face her. "Don't overestimate yourself. You might have traveled with Ace but, you are only a young lady."

Kallet smiled back, "Knowing the past of an enemy is sometimes the greatest weapon." Her voice was sincere. Kallet raised her eyebrows at him, "but you know nothing of me. On the other hand, I know everything about the Government, but don't worry. I'm not going to be the one to expose it, you know very well the woman who will."

Aokiji got on his bike, "Soon enough you will understand the true wrath of the government. I'm sure you'll regret today but, I must be on my way. Like I said, I'm under no orders to capture the two of you. Anyways" He leaned in closer and lowered his voice, "Be cautious with those pirates you've been hanging around with; your boyfriend as you call him," Kallet rolled her eyes in annoyance, "He may be just a rookie in the North Blue for now but, he seems to have potential."

Kallet stood there watching him ride away on the dirt trail until he was completed out of sight and even a couple minutes after. She stood there not fully knowing what she felt, listening to the soothing sound of the ocean.

Until finally she collapsed on her knees and looked at her hands. Both her shins came in contact with the dirt and small rocks. It was dark but she could see her skin clearly. They slowly turned black and then back to normal.

Her hands curled into fists and tightened. She was frustrated and started punching the dirt in front of her again and again and again. The jagged little pebbles created small cuts on her knuckles but she punched the floor again and again. She grunted and punched the floor again and grunted again with so much frustration. And her fist was bloody but she punched the floor again and again and then tears started flowing from her eyes and the dirt beneath her knuckles started becoming damp. And her eyes closed but water still kept streaming down her cheeks and her jaw tightened and her teeth were clenched with so much force that she couldn't feel them. But she lifted her arm and punched again and then she felt something in her throat but she punched again and again. The same damp spot met with her fist again and again until finally someone caught her forearm.

It caught her off guard; she never was good with observation Hakiso she wasn't expecting the warmth of someone's hand on her arm. Her instincts made her look at her arm but she hesitated to look at the person. When she finally did meet with those dark eyes she hated how she felt; vulnerable. She quickly looked away and with her other arm wiped away the tears with her sleeve.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked.

Law kept his grip and pulled her up. As Kallet stood up she realized that they were in a small crater; about 3 feet deep, 5 yards in diameter. The dirt beneath them was cracked.

"For the type of person I took you for, it was quite pathetic to see you like that."

Kallet turned her head to the side and looked down. "Shut up, you don't know shit about me." Her tone had changed; it was almost as if she was lost and sad.

Law smirked, "As if that's my fault. You seem to brag about your strength a lot but now it all seems like bullshit to me."

Kallet didn't look at him. What he said went through one ear and came out the other. The one thing she could still feel was his hand wrapped around her wrist. She glanced at it and then looked at Law. He noticed and was about to let her go but Kallet quickly pulled away.

She pulled down her sleeves and hid her hands in them. Something clicked in her head, "What are you doing here anyways? I thought you left with your crew. Didn't you? Or were you here, eavesdropping on my conversation? ~"

"I'd hardly call that a conversation~"

"So you were eavesdropping." Kallet simply stated. But Law didn't answer, "It doesn't matter anyways." She got out of the crater she made and went to get her backpack. Law followed closely behind. "Where's Axel?" she put on her backpack and looked at Law with watery eyes. "Why didn't you go with your crew? Why didn't you go help them?! Were you lying? Was he saved?" she paused and calmed down for a second, "Please tell me that he's alright. Please, is he ok?" she had her hands together and was playing with them in a frustrated manner.

Law didn't answer right away because of how interesting it was that she cared about the kid so much. When he noticed that she couldn't talk anymore, he finally answered.

"The kid is alive." Law finally answered firmly.

Kallet nodded but had a dazed aura. She wasn't looking straight at Law anymore, at all; she wasn't looking at anything in particular. She seemed lost; blind. But she still spoke, "Where is he?"

Law began to look at her suspiciously; he could tell something was very wrong with her. "I'll show you, just follow me."

Kallet followed Law through the sand and then into his submarine. She was quiet and just wanted to see that the kid was okay. They came upon a door in a hallway when Law stopped and pointed to it with his thumb.

"This is where Axel is being taken care of but, you aren't allowed in there." He turned and was about to keep walking when he heard a knob turn. He turned and saw that Kallet was already going in the room.

Law quickly reached for her arm and jolted her into the hallway. Kallet's back hit the wall as Law closed the door. Kallet didn't get hurt but it did bug her that Law did that to her; in response she glared at him. Law stood in front of her, leaning his back against the door with his hands in his pocket and a serious face.

"Care to tell me why you disobeyed direct orders?"

"Shut it, you're not my captain so don't order me around."

"You're on my ship."

"You can either move or I can just make you move."

"Do you want me to kill you?" Law looked at Kallet fiercely now.

Kallet took it as a pathetic threat and had no reaction to it. She just couldn't take the eye contact with him and turned her head to the side and shrugged. Again; she felt vulnerable.

Law took his hands out of his pockets and crossed them over his chest. "The kid is alive. If you wake him up he could collapse. I'm not moving until you go inside that room," he pointed to the closest steel door down the hall. "You need to get stitches on your hand; you're bleeding on my floor."

She looked at her hand. The skin on her knuckles was ripped in many sections and was covered in blood mixed with dirt. Some parts were already drying so it wasn't bleeding much, just a couple of drops. Then she noticed that her sleeve had gotten stained. The cuts stung, a lot. She thought the cuts were pathetic so she hated the fact that it hurt so much.

"Don't be such a square, can't I just go in?" she begged.

But Law kept his stance. She hated the feeling she had. Kallet wanted so bad to just punch the guy and go see her best friend but something held her back. She wanted to scream at him to get out of the way but she felt something tighten her jaw. She especially wanted the pain from her hand to go away.

"Please, you don't know how it is," she dropped to her knees and turned her head to the side; she couldn't handle looking so pathetic and still looking straight at him, "I just need to see him. I need to know, please" she begged again.

Law looked down at her with arrogant eyes, "You're pathetic".

Within a second; she got up, her arm turned black and she threw a punch. Her face was literally only an inch away from his and their eyes were looking straight at each other's. But now Kallet wasn't mad, she was back to being lost. She was looking at Law but at the same time looking at something behind his head.

Law saw how lost she was and then glanced to the side. Her fist crashed right beside his face and he didn't even see it coming. At that instant he knew that if it was actually aimed straight for his face, he wouldn't have been able to dodge it; and it infuriated him.

"Sorry" she mumbled. She took her fist out of the dent beside the door. She stepped back and looked at her hand. "Sorry about that," she weakly pointed to the dent which now, she saw, had a stain of blood. Her jaw tensed, "Sorry I'm so pathetic, and that I brag a lot and that I bled on your floor and disobeyed direct orders, and that we tried to kidnap your teddy bear, and that I accused you of eavesdropping, and for insulting you. . . and for so badly wanting to go in that room to see him." She finally had the courage to look at him straight in the eye and she shrugged.

Law was mad and suspicious of those apologies, "Don't apologize."

Kallet violently shook her head, "Na, the thing is. . . . . I don't regret any of it." She was so calm and sleek, "I can be pathetic if I want, and brag all I want and bleed wherever. You wouldn't be able to kill me. You sure as hell aren't my captain so I don't need to listen to you. You were clearly eavesdropping and you're also an idiot; a complete dumbass." She kept her eye contact with him and shook her head in disappointment. "You're so stupid, it's sad. All I want is to go in that room and make sure my best friend is ok." Her eyes were watery again, "to see him and talk to him. He's my friend and it's so stupid how you refuse to let me go in there. You have no right to keep me away from him. . . . . . But, if your stupid arrogance and pride won't let me, than fine. I'll give you that; one thing. I'll wait. I'll wait for your permission to go see him." She swallowed something and a tear crawled down her cheek, she shrugged, "I'll wait" she nodded at him and then looked at the door. She started to walk away.

Law watched her as she walked down the hall. She was shorter than him, younger, but was certainly stronger. . . . . Faster and smarter and she sure as hell had her own ways of doing and saying things. She didn't care who she was talking to. She spoke her mind, wasn't afraid to say anything and she even traveled the Grand Line . . . . . with a guy named Ace. Yes, he caught that.

Before Kallet was about to turn a corner, she turned and faced Law. She wasn't lost anymore, "You're so fucking stupid! WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE EVEN IN?! Stop calling this a ship! It's not!" her arms were waving everywhere, "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE FUCK WERE IN!" She turned and let out a loud grunt in frustration. She turned the corner and left.

Law smirked. The chick was insane, hot and he was definitely amused by her.

**So I like triple read this chapter and; seems shorter as I read it. I thought it was going to be longer -.- sigh what a shame. Well I hope I lived up to the expectations of the reviews I got. Or review . . . . review . . . s. I've gotten very little reviews. Come on people? Please review. It only takes so little of your time. All I'm asking for is one little sentence, your thoughts. Por favor. Ten seconds to write a review. It really helps me. Anyways its summer, well at least here in California so to those of you who are out of school right now; enjoy this blazing heat because I'm not. **

**Oh! Listen to 'A Place For My Head' by Linkin Park. Oh man, I love that song. I think it expresses Kallet's anger in this chapter. Well peace Law lovers and REVIEW. Well I drew Kallet because I had time and I was just in the mood. Yeah, she has a piercing on her lip, just in case you were wondering what that was. Anyways I can't say when the next chapter will be up but, I already started working on it and I can't wait for you guys to read it.**

**Well peace Law Lovers! And REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8 Denial

**Well thanks for the reviews. They have really helped me out and I hope all of you stay with me. This story won't be longer than 10 chapter. I think maybe chapter 9 will be the last.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**Well when I was writing this chapter I was listening to "stay with me" by sam smith. If you think about a person in your life that left but you really need while listening to this song, I think it can get to you. It makes me want to cry and I was actually kind of crying when I was writing some of this.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 8 **

**Denial**

Kallet was standing in the water without shoes. The ice cold water reached her knees and she bent down to put her injured hand in. the water around her hand then had red swirls. The cold salty water somewhat soothed her pain but also added to it. Her hand burned and she winced in pain. Slowly with her other hand she started to rub off the dirt and dry blood until her hand was clean and blood was gushing out smoothly. She took out a small rag from her back pocket to clean off the blood and then rinsed it out in the ocean. She wringed out the rag and repeated her actions. The bleeding was stopping and she was glad.

"Not again Kallet. Why did you have to go and hurt yourself?"

For a moment Kallet froze but she quickly recognized the voice. A smile appeared on her face. She finished wringing out her rag to stand up straight. She turned around and saw Ace sitting next to her backpack on the beach; shirtless with shorts. He had his legs stretched out in front of him and leaning back with his hands on the ground behind him.

"Ace." She was breathless for a moment. Ace noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"Kallet." He responded jokingly causing her to giggle.

"My gosh Ace, put on a shirt will you? Katara isn't even here." She started walking out of the water.

"Why don't you put on your sweater? If I don't have a shirt, it's because you imagined me like this."

She sighed, "Just what I needed, to feel even crazier than I already did." She was walking in the wet sand. Her feet were wet and sandy.

"What's wrong? What happened today, Kallet?"

She looked down at her feet, sand going in between her toes with every step, "I- I'm not even sure." She looked up at him. He was looking back at her with big eyes, "I couldn't protect him. For that moment I couldn't do anything to save him. I broke my promise to you and I can't even tell you face to face. I don't even know what I was thinking".

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about thinking that the kid could be able to grow up like a normal kid. Being safe, playing with kids his own age, having fun, just having a normal life; that's what I was thinking. Now, after all of this, I feel like a complete idiot." She was now standing in front of Ace; frustrated and sad. "It was never possible, he's a fucking pirate and the government wants his head."

"I know"

"I know you know." She sat down next to him; their heads turned towards each other. "So then, why did you let me come? If you knew I was delusional and crazy, why the fuck would you let me come out here?"

Ace turned his head towards the ocean. He was calm but let out a deep breath, "We both know that I couldn't stop you." He shrugged, "Look, the kid clearly already made a name for himself. He's a notorious pirate with a bounty. It doesn't matter how old he is; I mean look at yourself and Katara. Where were you two six years ago. He might be only ten but he's seen and gone through as much as we have. You need to respect that."

"I do."

"You don't. You're not his mother. You're only 17 so stop taking care of him as if he's your kid. He's my best friend too and I want him to be safe just as much as you do but he's a pirate. He can't take back all the shit he's done. None of us can. Accept it. He's never going to have a 'normal life'. Come on Kallet. What happened to you?" he turned his head and looked at her straight in the eyes, "You're smart, you should know by now that in this world, there are different types of normal lives."

"I don't know what happened to me," she hugged her legs and put her head on her knees, "it's just, we've been up against dumb rookie marines but today, it was an admiral making the threats." she mumbled. "I don't know what I'm going to do".

"Would you stop it? This isn't the Kallet I know." He sighed and looked back at the ocean, "Look, the reason I let you come, was so that the kid could visit his family. Only visit because he wouldn't be able to live with them; even if his island wasn't under the world government." He turned his body to face Kallet and sat criss-cross- applesauce. "Kallet." He said firmly. She lifted her head and faced him. "Ten more years, remember?" Kallet's eyes widened, she didn't like thinking about it but it was always in the back of her mind. "Remember why you became a pirate, why HE became a pirate; let him grasp freedom. Let him live it up."

Kallet smiled at him and nodded sheepishly, "I love you so much Ace. I wish you would've come with us." A tear fell from her eye, "In a way, I'm kind of glad that Axel has to stay with me, for a moment I thought that I was going to be alone. That both of you were going to leave me."

"I didn't leave you." He laughed, "You were the one that got all mad that I joined Whitebeard; you were the one that left." He shook his head in disappointment, "and then you ended up taking the kid with you too". He lay on his back and looked straight up at the stars, "When you told me that you didn't want to be in my crew anymore, you broke my heart Kallet."

Kallet crawled in the sand to lay next to him; their shoulders touching but not exactly touching. Her hands folded on top of her stomach. "Oh come on Ace, you had your whole crew, I was just one person. Besides, you still had Katara."

"Katara's my girl but you and Axel were my best friends; my partners in crime; right and left hand crewmates. I never thought you would leave."

Her eyes were once again watery. In a way, deep down she always knew that she hurt Ace really bad when she left, "I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you~"

"I know you didn't"

"But I did, and I'm sorry. It's just that . . . . I- I couldn't take it. I wanted us to have our own adventures. Like it had always been, I didn't want things to change. I was so happy for once in my life with you guys. I just wanted you guys to stay with me." Tears started to stream down the sides of cheeks. "You were all I needed Ace. You and that kid were all I needed." She was balling now; gasping for air and buggers running. "When we were watching you fight Jinbe and you wouldn't stop, I couldn't stand it. You were so close to being killed; I wanted you to stop. And then he got there and offered to be your father. Katara told us not to fight and stupid me! I listened to her. When you announced that you were going to be part of his crew, you crossed the line with me. I didn't want any other captain. I wanted things to go back to how they were."

"Calm down Kallet. Things weren't going to change."

"But they did." She sat up and covered her face with her hands; elbows on her knees now sobbing, "I told myself that but it wasn't true. I wanted you to be the one to find One Piece. I wanted you to be the one to finally show Axel that it truly existed. I was willing to follow you everywhere, but only you. I didn't give a fuck about Whitebeard."

"Don't disrespect him. He's going to be the Pirate King"

Kallet cleaned her face. She turned her body to face him completely; sitting on her butt, hugging her legs. "Exactly." She gave him a weak smile and shrugged. "I wanted you to be the Pirate King. I dreamt of that since the moment I met you. You broke my heart when you first told me that." Kallet lifted her head and looked up. She took in a big breath and slowly let it out.

"I'm really sorry about that Kallet." She looked at him and he looked back. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that. Look Kallet, right now, you're a little crazy. I know you got really scared today but you need to calm down. This isn't like you. You can't just start rambling on about stuff because you get scared."

She nodded her head, "I know but, I just don't know," she shrugged and looked to the side, "I got scared Ace. When he threatened me about the kid, he scared the shit out of me. I really need you here."

Ace was sitting up and was face to face with Kallet, "I know but just, control yourself, look," he shrugged, "things change. I mean look at yourself, you're 17 and look at where you are. You just pounded on an admiral and you even found a boyfriend~"

"Shut up," she stuck her tongue out at him like a little kid, "He's not my boyfriend and I don't like him. He's a joke~"

"HAHA!" He let out a long laugh.

Kallet glared at him. "What? Once Axel gets better we're leaving."

"I know you Kallet. You're into him; actually I've never seen you like this."

"Like what? And I'm not into anyone." Her cheeks turned pink but she was mad. "I just met the guy and he's a freak."

Ace grinned at her. "Remember; I'm just you inner thoughts so it's not really me telling you this, it's you." He stopped and then thought, "Or maybe it's what you think I would say if I were here."

Kallet let out a breath and stared at him for a while. Seeing such a familiar face; freckles, black smooth hair, his muscular body, his red neckles, he wasn't wearing his hat but he had his log pose on his wrist with the red and white striped bracelet Katara gave him. Ace noticed and stopped smiling. They looked at each other and understood what they felt. Ace shrugged.

"I want to hug you so bad right now. I wish you were here; just a hug."

Ace nodded, "You know I would. I promised I would be there for you when you needed me but I broke that promise too."

Kallet grinned "People only promise to do things because they're hard to keep."She looked into his eyes and noticed something. "What's wrong?"

Ace looked away, "I'm going to do something stupid.

"What? What do you mean?"

Ace glanced at her, "Remember, I'm your inner thoughts, so even I don't know. Just something stupid." He looked straight at her; eyes connecting, "Just remember I love you and Axel. And remember why you became a pirate."

Kallet looked down as a strong wind brushed across her body. It caused a chill to go down her spine and her hair to dance violently in the wind.

"I love you too Ace" she looked up and he was gone with the wind.

The moon was out and the ocean glistened in the light so beautifully. She realized she was sweating, covered in blood, tears and sand. Her wound had reopened and was dripping blood on her legs. "Calm down Kallet." She told herself. She stood up and looked around, no one was in sight. She pulled off her shirt and dropped her shorts. In only her underwear and bra, she ran into the ocean.

She dives in. She felt as every part of her body submerged into the ice cold water. Soon, her toes and fingers became numb but she felt her whole body being pierced by thousands of sharp icicles. As she swam along the floor of the ocean and as she swam deeper, her skin became numb. Her hair flowed in the water as all the sand floated out. She started to swim faster until she was surrounded by complete darkness, until she couldn't feel the aching in her head, until her whole body became numb and all she could feel were her lungs begging for fresh air.

She couldn't take it anymore, she needed air. She stopped and pushed off the sand. Her body rapidly shot straight up. But she needed to get out faster so she paddled with her feet and pushed through the water with her hands. She accidentally let some water go in her nose but thankfully she made it out. Immediately she violently coughed up the water. Her throat burning but was able to control herself and take in a deep gulp of air.

After she was completely calm and breathing normally, she let herself float for a while. She finally was able to relax as all the fear and worries left her head. She took in the sight of the moon until her fingers and toes became wrinkled. At that moment she let herself go back to her calm self.

_**Half an hour later **_

Kallet looked at Axels' bed. She wanted him to wake up already, than she threw all her stuff on her bed. She dried herself off and put on a clean set of cloths; black shorts, a blue spaghetti strap shirt and her green beanie. She left the room and went onto the deck. It was nice and refreshing outside. Cold mostly but she liked it. She then made her way to the submarine. She opened a giant metal door, entered and closed the door behind her.

She came upon the hallways that were lightly lit and eventually found herself standing in front Axels' door. She stared at it for a while and sighed. She had already made up her mind; she would wait until Law gave her permission to enter. She leaned against the wall staring at the door. She slid down and eventually allowed her body to slouch on the floor. Her hands on her stomach, she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep in an uncomfortable position.

_**About an hour later**_

Kallet felt something hit her shoulder, her body ignored it at first but by the third time she was completely awake. She slowly opened her eyes and realized that someone was saying something.

"~floors again?"

She looked up as her eyes adjusted to the light then saw a shirtless Law looking down at her. His body slimly ripped. Abs so defined, a V popping out of his plaid pajama pants, shoulders full of small but defined muscle, his arms showing every line that could possibly exist. For a moment she found herself staring but quickly snapped out of it. Holding her neck for support, she stood up and then looked at him. She noticed then that he was waiting for a response but didn't know what the question was.

"Wait, wait?" she asked bewildered.

Law got frustrated, he grabbed Kallet's wrist and started to pull her "Just come with me," he turned and started to walk towards the room that he mentioned earlier.

Kallet violently pulled her arm away, "No," she got on the floor in the same position she was in. "I'm staying here."

At that moment they heard a ruckus coming from Axel's room. It made Kallet sit up and Law to be even more confused.

"Kallet!" someone muffled from inside the room. Then the door knob started to move

"Axel?" Kallet mumbled as she sat up. The door opened and Axel stepped out. He was wearing his hat that Kallet had given to him when he first joined the Spade Pirates, a blue sleeveless shirt and his black sweats. At first he looked around but then saw Law. He cocked his head at him with suspicion and then looked down. Immediately he grew a giant smile.

"Kallet! You're here" he threw himself at her and they hugged.

"Hey kid, I knew you would wake up any moment now". After a moment she let him go and he stood up.

"Carry me." He insisted.

Kallet put her hands on her stomach and lifted her legs. She folded her legs at a 90 degree angle. Axel jumped on her shins and Kallet focused on his feet and her shins to keep the balance.

"Hey Kallet what happened with the guy? Did you beat him up or what?" he looked down at her, so happy.

"That doesn't matter right now," Law cut in, Axel turned his head to look at him but Kallet kept her focus on balancing Axel, "You aren't supposed to be awake."

"Well he is and he's perfectly fine," Kallet casually responded.

"Yea! I feel great," Axel smiled at him, "Well I just kind of want to sleep some more but I feel good." He looked back down at Kallet who was grinning, "How about you Kallet? What are we going to do now?"

Kallet hummed for a second wondering what to answer.

"I suspect that you both already know about the ten year prediction." Law cut in.

Kallet and Axel both looked at him with astonishment.

"How did you figure that out?" Kallet asked almost breathless.

"I'm a doctor," he mused, "I find everything out about my patients" he smirked.

**So if you've been paying close attention to the story then you would have realized that this isn't the first time that the ****ten year**** thing has been mentioned. Well I hope this chapter has cleared up some of the relationship between Ace and Kallet. They love each other but not in that way. Or maybe they just don't think it's in that way.**

**I hope you read this while replaying 'stay with me', cuz I did. I hope it touched people in some way. Kallet has a tough mind but when it comes to those she loves, it tears her apart. **

**Well thanks for reading. I know that no matter how much I ask, only about two people will actually review so I just won't ask anymore****.**


	9. Chapter 9 Contact

**I'm sorry it's so short but I hope it satisfies.**

**Chapter 9**

This guy is insane. An insane doctor I suppose. I looked at Axel who was just staring at Law. I know he's even more surprised than me.

"Hey kid" he looked over at me and I tilted my head towards the side. He jumped off and landed in front of Law. I stood up, my bare feet on the cold floor, walked over to stand behind Axel.

"you both seem surprised." He said. Taunting.

Whatever, I guess he's pretty smart. And good looking, handsome actually. And he has a really nice body. Damn it don't stare. Stop looking at his bare chest; his sexy defined bare chest. EYE CONTACT, KALLET. So I looked at his eyes, grey mystic eyes, intimidation, I could taste for a second. Only a second, I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Doctor?" Axel started, "you never mentioned you were a doctor." I wrapped my arms around his chest.

"nope," I shook my head, "you never did say that,"

"Kallet, are we supposed to believe this creep?" Axel asked me. Law on the other hand seemed annoyed.

I sucked some air in while squinting my eyes at him, "I can't say we should, kid. I'm suspicious of him too." He gritted his teeth which made me smile, he seemed embarrassed. I let go of Axel and stood up straight, looking eye to eye at Law. "Go get your stuff Axel, it's time to go."

"Al right Kallet" he said as I heard him open the door and walk in. As soon as the door closed Law started talking.

"What's the deal with you and that kid?" he glared at me. It was almost vicious but I noticed that he stepped closer to me. I had the urge to step away but my instincts wouldn't let me. I had to admit, it was attracting me.

"shit you wouldn't understand, Doctor." I taunted. Well, I had enough. I turned and was going to open the door but I felt something touch me on the waist. Where my shirt didn't cover, I felt something warm but also sent a chill down my back. It certainly caught me off guard because all I was able to do was look down to see what it was. It was his hand grabbing my waist.

In no time he had me against the wall, one hand on my waist the other one on my neck. I'll let him be in control for now. I don't know what he plans on doing but I'm so curious, I'm smiling. His nose was less than an inch away from mine and all I could see were his grey eyes. I could feel his body heat radiating on me. Of course, he didn't have a shirt on.

"You're quite stupid, you know that?" he asked. I looked up and thought about that for a second. Me? Stupid, hmmm, I guess. I won't deny that but what's his point? I just shrugged as I looked back at him. "tell me, how long has it been since that kid has gone to the doctor?"

"The only doctor he's ever seen was the one on our last ship." He let go once I finished. "I mean, at least since the time we rescued him a couple of years ago."

He tilted his head to the side, "Rescued? You're killing him."

"What's he talking about Kallet?" I looked down at Axel. He had his backpack and seemed even more worried and above all; curious. Honestly though, I couldn't answer that question so I tilted my head toward Law.

"Explain." I demanded.

He looked at Axel and crossed his arms over his chest. "Kallet said that she rescued you but from what exactly?"

"I don't need to answer that." He imitated Law by crossing his arms over his chest, "It's confidential."

I let out a sigh and stopped Law from getting closer to the kid by putting my hand on his chest. For a moment I couldn't deny that something made me flinch. Law suddenly looked at my hand too and then our eyes met. I quickly took my hand off of him and backed away from him.

"Kid, you don't even know what confidential is."

"I know what it means!"

"Just answer him." I said calmly.

He pouted, "Fine" he mumbled, "but first I really need to go to the restroom and take a shower." He looked at Law straight in the eyes, "Is that ok with you, Doctor?"

Wow kid. I looked at Law, he was looking at him in a way that I almost thought he was impressed. He looked at me and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Go down the hall turn left, it's the second door on your right."

Axel nodded his head and left. Law and I watched as he turned the corner. Then, Law took a couple of steps toward me, I couldn't help but look at his throat; his Adam's apple.

I felt his hands on my waist as he pulled me in against him. He leaned down and his lips met mine. He slowly started guiding me until my back met the wall. Our lips slowly moved against each other until his tongue pushed itself into my mouth. I slid my hands from his waist up to his neck, feeling every defined muscle, his abs and chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands slid to my back and down to my butt. He grabbed me and lifted me as I wrapped my legs around his waist and our bodies molded into each other. My shirt started to rise up and my bare stomach was up against his bare abs. He pushed himself against me even harder and our kissing started to get more aggressive. His tongue sliding against mine and then went down to my neck as my hands crawled behind his neck and up his into his hair. This guy was going crazy but I liked it. His hands slid under my thighs and then under my shorts and underwear. I couldn't help but moan as he started sucking on my skin. He lifted me even higher and went to my right breast.


End file.
